television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Protectors
Note: Dinosaur Protectors includes users being related to each other in a way they are not in real life. It also includes somewhat violent scenes. Dinosaur Protectors is a TV series by Whirly Volcano with characters based on Wikia Users and human characters from Mario. The series is about the Fleming family and their close friends trying to protect dinosaurs from the dinosaur hunters. Plot Season 1 In September 2027, when the world is nearly in a chaos, a teenager named Star accidentally discovers that dinosaurs still exist. She tells about this to her family, and they become the Dinosaur Protectors. They also get their closest friends into the group. They try to protect the dinosaurs from any possible hunters in order to avoid huge damages. The dinosaurs are seen as a threat to the world, and only the Dinosaur Protectors and their close allies understand them. The Dinosaur Protectors try their best to keep the dinosaurs safe from the Dinosaur Hunters, a group of people who try to get rid of the dinosaurs. Now, the Dinosaur Hunters try to get rid of anyone trying to help the dinosaurs. Season 2 On Christmas Eve 2028, the chaos in the world gets worse, and Randall Usher, the leader of the Dinosaur Hunters, manages to successfully take over the country, and orders everyone to tell about any dinosaur sightings and alliances with them. Characters All ages are the ages at the start of the series. Dinosaur Protectors The Dinosaur Protectors are the main characters of the series. They have a private Facebook group. All of them are Facebook friends with each other and even the people who are too young to join Facebook have Facebook accounts. *'Daniel Fleming' is the leader and the oldest member of the Dinosaur Protectors. He is always called Dani. He has three children and six grandchildren. He is 72 years old. *'Benjamin Christopher Fleming' is Dani's first son. He is usually called BC. He was nicknamed BC the Boss because he was constantly bossing his younger brothers when he was a child. He has two children and is 47 years old. *'Poseidon Daniel Fleming' is Dani's second son. He has two children and is 46 years old. *'Brandon Harper Fleming' is Dani's third and youngest son. He is usually called BH. He owns a company called BH Creations. He is 44 years old and has two children. *'Lucas Miles Fleming' is BC's first child and only son. He was nicknamed Blindsighter after winning a blindfold challenge he and his cousins once had. He is 13 years old. *'Sky Zoe Fleming' is BC's second child and only daughter. She was nicknamed Healing Heart due to her amazing healing abilities despite her young age. She is the half-sister of Lucas. She is 13 years old. *'Star Rae Fleming' is Poseidon's first child and only daughter. She was nicknamed Pet Star because she likes pets, especially hamsters. Afterwards, the whole hideout was named Pet Star Planet after her because she was the one who discovered the dinosaurs. She is 16 years old. *'Gerard Timothy Nicholas Fleming', better known as Getini, is Poseidon's second and youngest child and only son. He is 13 years old. *'Cally Amanda Fleming' is BH's first child and only daughter. She was nicknamed The Pink Girl because she always wears pink. She is 18 years old. *'Thibo Alex Fleming' is BH's second child and only son. He is 11 years old. *'Leo Jack Storm' is Star's classmate and is in good terms with her and her family. He is a fan of the fire element and his nickname is Whirly Volcano. He is 17 years old. *'Aidan Jeremy Storm' is the younger brother of Leo. Like his older brother, he likes the fire element, and his nickname is Inferno. He is 12 years old. *'Kenji Shirou Shadow' is a close friend of Blindsighter and other members of his family. He made a Minecraft mod called The Shadow Craft. He is 16 years old. *'Ryu Drake Shadow' is Kenji's younger brother and Aidan's best friend. He was nicknamed The battle dragon trainer because he likes How to Train Your Dragon. He is 14 years old. *'Cameron Cooper' is a boy who lives near the Dinosaur Protectors' hideout. He is known as the Chompy King because he likes chompies from Skylanders. He starts as an ally and will eventually join the Dinosaur Protectors. He is 17 years old. *'Yuka Blossom' is Kenji's girlfriend who only joins the Dinosaur Protectors due to her relationship with Kenji, which caused her to be hated by the Dinosaur Hunters as well. She is 16 years old. Captain Fishlip's crew These are the Dinosaur Protector's closest allies and they too try to stay hidden. Most members of the crew stay loyal to their captain even after the Dinosaur Hunters start to hunt them. *'Jack Terence Fishlip' is the captain of a ship that brings food and other useful items to Pet Star Planet. He is usually called Captain Fishlip. He is BH's childhood friend. He is 45 years old. *'Adam Gregory Fishlip' is the son of Captain Fishlip and the second-in-command of the ship. He is 18 years old. *'Alicia Fishlip' is the wife of Captain Fishlip and the mother of Adam. She is 43 years old. *'Jay Marley' is a member of the ship who claims to be "the doctor of awesomeness". Before the Dinosaur Hunters were formed, he ran a daily blog called Interdimensional Flop. He is 26 years old. *'Mark Ganon' is a former CD collector and a good friend of Jay. He likes the Skylander Eye-Brawl. He is 35 years old. *'Quentin McGagin' is a former speed skater who competed in the 2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing when he was 21 years old. He likes the Skylander Freeze Blade He is 27 years old. *'Jonathan Rorbecker' is another member of Captain Fishlip's crew. He is 28 years old. *'Corey Stanley' is a member of the crew. He was part of a Minecraft group called the Cutiesaurs. He is 19 years old. *'Josh Acorn', prefers to be called Acorn Eel, is another member of Fishlip's crew. He is a fan of extreme sports. He is 24 years old. *'Cody Kidd' is a member of the crew. He likes painting and animating. As a kid, he was known as the animated kid. He is 23 years old. Dinosaur Hunters The Dinosaur Hunters are the villains in the series, as they try to get rid of the dinosaurs and even kill the Dinosaur Protectors and anyone who helps them. *'Randall Usher' is the leader of the Dinosaur Hunters. He was the first person to discover the dinosaurs besides the Dinosaur Protectors. He holds a grudge against the dinosaurs due to being attacked by one. He sees the dinosaurs and anyone allied with them as a threat to the world and thinks killing them is the only way to solve problems. His goal is to take over the world and rule it for at least 13 years. He is 46 years old. *'Laura White' is the second-in-command (and the only person besides Randall who has at least some kind of command) of the Dinosaur Hunters. She and Randall fall in love and they end up marrying after Randall takes over the country. She is the only person who Randall completely trusts. She is 43 years old. *'Brad Vande' is a spy working for the Dinosaur Hunters, who pretends to be the Dinosaur Protectors' friend in order to find their secret hideout. He is 25 years old. *'Niall Norton', usually known as Nurp or Nau, is a member of the Dinosaur Hunters. He abandoned his son (a toddler) in order to join the Dinosaur Hunters. He is 37 years old. *'Casper Bolt' is a member of the Dinosaur Hunters. He was one of the three people to be attacked by a dinosaur after discovering one because he was mean to it. He is 36 years old. *'Mario Roberts' is a member of the Dinosaur Hunters and one of the three people to get attacked by a dinosaur due to being too mean to it. He is 26 years old. *'Luigi Roberts' is the twin brother of Mario and while Mario likes to wear red, he likes to wear green. He is 26 years old. *'Penelope Roberts' is the wife of Mario and joins the Dinosaur Hunters after he hears that Mario was attacked by one. Her nickname is Peach. She is 24 years old. *'Daisy Roberts' is the wife of Luigi and a good friend of Penelope. She is 25 years old. *'Karl Roberts' is the father of Mario and Luigi who mostly cares about money. He is 53 years old. *'Pauline Roberts' is the mother of Mario and Luigi and she cares for her sons and like Penelope, she joins after hearing Mario got attacked by a dinosaur. She has a lot of make up in order to look younger. She is 52 years old. *'Rosalina Star' is Penelope's cousin and joins the Dinosaur Hunters after some time. She is 23 years old. *'Zeke Jones' is one of the soldiers working for the Dinosaur Hunters. He was ordered to shoot any dinosaur instantly after detecting it. He is 42 years old. *'Xavier Bolt' is the brother of Casper Bolt who only joins the Dinosaur Hunters after Randall Usher takes over the country. He is 38 years old. *'Emma Vasquez' is a member of the Dinosaur Hunters who falls in love with Zeke Jones. She is 43 years old. *'Tanya Turner' is one of the youngest members of the Dinosaur Hunters and a former member of captain Fishlip's crew. She is 21 years old. Secret allies These characters help the Dinosaur Protectors when they are hunted but the Dinosaur Hunters have no idea they are allies. *'Josh McCoy' (better known as Couy) is a man who likes to sell things. The Dinosaur Protectors sometimes buy food from him, since the regular stores might be allied with the Dinosaur Hunters. He is 44 years old. *'Kyle' is a mysterious guy the Dinosaur Protectors meet halfway in the series. He is also known as Kyle dude. He is 19 years old. *'James Stephen Swaggerson' is an ally of the Dinosaur Protectors. He is known as the Mang. He is good at keeping secrets and makes up fake stories to distract the Dinosaur Hunters. He is 34 years old. Former Facebook friends & pets These characters used to be close to the Dinosaur Protectors but the Dinosaur Protectors ended all contacts (such as removed them from their Facebook friends) in order to protect them. *'Skye' is a male hamster owned by Star. Star likes the hamster very much and sometimes she takes him to a pet hotel. Snow Gem takes care of the hamster during the series. He is 1 year old. *'Miyuki Snow' is an employee of the pet hotel where Star likes to go. She was nicknamed Snow Gem in her early childhood because she liked to play a treasure hunter who was searching for rare gems. She usually takes care of the pets owned by Star and her friends and is also Facebook friends with the people whose pets she takes care of. She is 32 years old. *'Samantha Platten' is one of Star's closest friends. She likes to spend time at the same pet hotel as Star and is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex, Tiara, Monique and Leo. She was nicknamed Rapunza fan due to liking her cat Rapunza. She is 14 years old. *'Rapunza' is a female cat owned by Samantha. She is 4 years old. *'Sabrina Malfoy' is Samantha's best friend and classmate. She likes three movie series called "Starry Planet", "Cute Penguins" and "Monsters' Hill" and she was nicknamed MSPCPMH because of them (the "M" comes from the word "movie"). She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Zoey, Alex, Tiara and Monique. She is 14 years old. *'Draco' is a male snake owned by Sabrina. He is 5 years old. *'Zoey Plex', like Star, Samantha and Sabrina, likes to go to the pet hotel. Her first pet is a pony called Absol and Zoey was nicknamed Absolzoey because she is very close to the pony. After getting Hiro, she also liked to be called Absol the Hiro Pone. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Alex, Tiara and Monique. She is 15 years old. *'Absol' is a female pony owned by Zoey. She is 7 years old. *'Hiro' is a male pony owned by Zoey. He is 5 years old. *'Alex Moon' is Zoey's best friend and a girl who likes the pet hotel as well. She was nicknamed Dino Bunnies because she owns many bunnies and she likes to dress them up as dinosaurs. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Tiara and Monique. She is 16 years old. *'Tiara Hoshi', nicknamed Teej, is a friend of Sabrina, Samantha and the others at the pet hotel. She owns three dogs. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex and Monique. She was later nicknamed Extrateejestrial because she likes aliens and the name was made by combining the word "extraterrestrial" and her nickname Teej. She is 16 years old. *'Cupcake' is a female dog owned by Teej. She is usually known as Sweet Cupcake. She is 6 years old. *'Solbin' is a female dog owned by Teej. She is 6 years old. *'Danni' is a female puppy owned by Teej. She was nicknamed Danosaur by Alex and later Teej started calling the puppy Danni the Danosaur. She is 1 year old. *'Monique Hutcherson' is a friend of Sabrina, Samantha and the others at the pet hotel. She owns a parrot. She was nicknamed Tap shoe girl because she in every mobile game, she likes to tap the characters' shoes. She is Facebook friends with Star, Miyuki, Samantha, Sabrina, Zoey, Alex and Tiara. She is 15 years old. *'Finnick' is a male parrot owned by Monique. He is 14 years old. *'Jake Moon' is Thibo's best friend. He is also known as Mirai Moon because of his favorite anime, Mirai Nikki (Future Diary). He is Facebook friends with Thibo, Kenji and Leo. Despite sharing the last name, Jake is not a close relative of Alex. He is 14 years old. *'Summer Maple' is another one of Thibo's best friends, and is Facebook friends with Thibo. She was nicknamed Maple Panda because she likes pandas. She is 13 years old. *'Rae Claudia Sanders' is Poseidon's ex-wife and the mother of Star and Getini. Ever since she was a child, she has been a tomboy, and preferred to be called Ray Claus. Poseidon and Ray divorced in 2026. She is 44 years old. Mentioned only *'Josh Potter' is a friend of Jake. Episodes and appearances Meanings * X: Character appears in the episode. * X: Character dies in the episode. * X: Character appears in flashbacks. *Nothing: Character doesn't appear in the episode (or undecided). Gallery Dinosaur Protectors family trees.png|Family tree of main characters Dinosaur Hunters family trees.png|Family tree of some Dinosaur Hunters Category:Television Category:Wikia Category:TV Shows Category:Whirly Volcano Category:Dinosaur Protectors